


That Cloth Veil

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, High School, How Do I Tag, scholastic entry, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't sleep cuz my brain wouldn't stop buzzing so I sat down at the keyboard and this is what spilled out. It's about trying to lie to yourself and hide from reality. When you realize the people you thought were your friends never liked you.</p><p>&&&&&<br/>Two years later and I hate this piece. it has potential but I moved on. Don't wanna delete it cuz this is my only copy and I'm a hoarder when it comes to my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cloth Veil

I stumbled upon this new home,  
I thought it impossible to ever have this again.  
The warmth enveloped me like a blanket well worn but just as warm as before, or the tickle of sun rays from those days you wish you could relive.  
Only this was new, and welcoming.  
And I was more than ready to delve in.  
I recognized it right away.  
But I might have welcomed myself too soon.  
The laughs, the smiles, the hours spent chatting, and the incomparable safety,  
I was so carried away with it all.  
Recently… I’ve found people to smile back less.  
To speak briefly, efficiently, and only when speaking with me, who is always the instigator.  
But the blanket was so warm before,  
I cling to it determined that it bring me warmth again.  
And it does,  
At least I say it does.  
It’s tattered and worn to threads,  
When my glance falls through the holes worn through,  
And the light catches my face,  
I see things…..  
Faces, expressions, sighs and gestures,  
The ones that resemble parasitic memories and nightmares I could recite by heart.  
I clench the cloth harder pulling the crumpled thing to my face,  
I smile wider, laugh harder, talk louder, and repeat over and over again in my head that it’s just my imagination and residual fear from those days.  
I joke, I laugh, I act goofy, immature and naive, I make mistakes on purpose so I can play them off like I don’t care.  
And I cling so tightly to that tattered cloth, pulling it over my desperately squeezed shut eyes,  
Cover my head with the blanket and tell myself I saw wrong, if you act like you don’t see them the monsters go away.  
That’s what we tell ourselves, right?  
Over and over again because it has to be true.  
It NEEDS to be true.  
Because there is no such thing as monsters,  
There’s no such thing as liars,  
As patronizers,  
Who I thought were friends.  
Because if I can’t see it, it’s not there.  
Because maybe, just maybe, if I fill all that awkward silence, and make up for their lack of laughs, smiles, and talking, maybe it’ll be okay,  
maybe it’ll be like before,  
Like I thought it was.  
Because I just can’t lose another home.  
Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
